Magic Of Love (Repost)
by Kancut Sehun
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Repost ver HUNHAN. Sehun namja playboy yang berusaha meluluhkan hati Luhan. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Repost dengan cast yang berbeda, remake dari novel dan dengan setiap chapter yang super panjang. Bahasa abstrud, typo dimana-mana, GS.

MAGIC OF LOVE

CAST

Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

**Chapter 1**

Kaki sehun terjulur panjang ditopang oleh sebuah sofa empuk. Tangannya sibuk memilih satu diantara sederet nama cewek-cewek yang di tulis dengan rapi dalam sebuah daftar panjang. Diraihnya handphone yg dari tadi tergeletak manis diatas meja belajar.

"Hallo, Krystal ya? Malam minggu besok kamu ada acara nggak? Kita jalan bareng yuk, bisa kan? Ok deh, besok jam 7 aku jemput. Dandan yg cantik ya, bye..." ujar Sehun dengan nada semanis mungkin. Sambil tersenyum simpul, cowok dengan berpostur tinggi dan berkulit putih itu melempar handphone nya keatas tempat tidur yg terletak bersebelahan dengan meja belajar.

"Krystal itu anak musik atau tari, Hun? Kok kayaknya gue nggak pernah denger namanya? Anaknya cantik nggak?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan. Kedua alis cowok itu saling bertautan. Sehun menatap Chanyeol sepintas, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya yg sedang asik duduk di sofa panjang yg terletak tepat di depan televisi. Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan yg sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Krystal itu anak jurusan apa? Orang nanya malah nggak di jawab," ujar pemilik nama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu sewot. Sehun bangkit dari bangku meja belajarnya dan kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Krystal itu mahasiswi jurusan Sekretaris." Jawab Sehun singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Apa? Mahasiswi? Wah, ada juga ya mahasiswi yang mau diajakin kencan sama anak SMA? Ajaib juga tuh cewek," ujar Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Bukan dia yg ajaib, tapi gue yg ajaib! Ngomong-ngomong mana Kai? Perasaan tadi dia masih ada di samping elo?" tanya Sehun sambil celingak celinguk mencari Kai.

"Ada hal seru yg terlewatkan sama gue ya?" tiba-tiba seorang berkulit hitam muncul dari balik pintu toilet. Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Lo di toilet rupanya," ujar Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan nya sendiri sambil kembali mengalihkan pemandangannya ke televisi yg sedang menayangkan acara telenovela.

"Kai, masa si Sehun mau ngajakin mahasiswa kencan! Norak nggak tuh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

"Ah, yg penting gue nggak bakalan sendirian di malam minggu ini. Berisik aja lo dari tadi," ujar Sehun sambil menekan tombol remote control untuk mengganti saluran televisi. Bosan banget kalau harus nonton telenovela yg panjang episodenya nggak ketulungan dan ujung-ujungnya Cuma buat orang nangis doang! Mendengar tanggapan Sehun, Kai hanya tersenyum simpul dan kemudian ikut duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalau Sehun ngajak mahasiswi kencan, itu bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa," pikir Kai dalam hati.

Ketiga cowok itu memang sedang ngumpul di kamar Sehun seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mereka selalu ngumpul di waktu senggang, apalagi kalau besoknya ada ulangan. Eits... jangan salah sangka dulu. Mereka ngumpul bukan untuk belajar bersama, melainkan untuk mempersiapkan contekan. Walau ada pepatah mengatakan "menyontek itu dosa", tapi kan manusia bisa bertaubat. Dan saat paling tepat untuk bertobat adalah saat mereka sudah lulus sekolah.

Kenapa mereka selalu ngumpul dirumah Sehun? Pasalnya, kamar Sehun memang komplit banget buat dijadikan tempat ngumpul. Mulai dari TV, komputer, radio, kamar mandi pribadi, dan hebatnya lagi, sampai pesawat terbang pun ada! He he he... nggak perlu dipercaya, bercanda ding!

Jadi bisa dibayangkan dong sebesar apa kamar Sehun kalau barang-barang diatas (kecuali pesawat terbang) ditambah dengan lemari pakaian, spring bed, yg nggak ketinggalan meja belajar yg disulap Sehun menjadi tempat buat mencatat daftar yeoja yg dikencaninya, bisa masuk di dalam kamarnya! Pastinya kamar Sehun gede banget.

Pokok nya semua yg lo mau ada di kamar Sehun. Apalagi di kamar Sehun dipenuhi dengan poster yeoja cantik. Nggak heran kan kalau Chanyeol dan Kai pada betah disana, kalau lapar mereka tinggal minta masakin sama Bi Jung, pembantu Sehun yg siap sedia di dapur.

"Channel 6 aja Hun. Ada tayangan ulang Miss Universe," ujar Kai sambil melihat Sehun terus mengubah-ubah channel televisi tanpa tujuan yg jelas. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, ketiganya sudah diam membisu, asyik menonton pemilihan Miss Universe untuk kedua kalinya. Ketiganya memang sudah menonton pemilihan ratu sejagat itu seminggu yang lalu. Tapi walaupun sudah menonton berapa kalipun kalau sudah menyangkut cewek cantik dan seksi nggak bakalan bosan.

Tak lama, tontonan yg tenang itu terganggu oleh kebisingan yang berasal dari luar kamar. Dengan rasa penasaran, Kai berjalan kepintu beranda Sehun untuk melihat penyebab kebisingan yg mengganggu keasyikan mereka bertiga. Kamar Sehun yg dilantai 2 itu memang menghadap langsung ke jalan, sehingga pemandangan yang ada diluar kamar bisa terlihat dari sana.

"Hun, emangnya Pak Soman udah pindah ya?" tanya Kai keheranan saat melihat ada 2 truk yg berhenti dirumah tetangga Sehun dengan perabot-perabotan rumah tangga dan sofa yg diangkutnya.

"Pak Soman? Siapa tuh?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Itu loh Hun, pengemis jalanan," jawab Kai asal.

"Hah, pengemis jalanan?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Ya ampun! Masa lo lupa sama tetangga lo yang botak dan bertampang kayak kulkas itu sih?! Seru Kai melirik heran ke arah Sehun.

"Oh, kirain beneran pengemis jalanan! Baru mau gue tanya sejak kapan elo jadi ngurusin pengemis. Emang nya ada apa sama Pak... pak siapa tadi?" ujar Sehun balik bertanya.

"Pak Soman!" seru Kai setengah jengkel.

"Kenapa kalian jadi ributin Pak Soman sih?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Masalahnya gue sekarang lagi liatin rumah tetangganya Sehun, Chan. Kayaknya dia bakal dapat tetangga baru deh. Ada ceweknya lagi," ujar Kai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke jendela.

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ketika mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Cewek nya cantik nggak?" ujar Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak.

"Enggak Tau! Wajahnya samar-samar. Mata gue kan minus."

Kai memang nggak pakai kacamata walaupun matanya minus. Maklum, dia anti banget dengan namanya kacamata, walaupun sebenarnya dokter mata sudah menganjurkan nya memakai kacamata. Alasan nya simpel banget, pengen menjaga penampilan doang. Dokter mata tempat Kai memeriksakan matanya aja sampai angkat tangan, nggak mampu lagi membujuk Kai yg keukeuh SAY NO TO GLASSES, hehehehe.

"Mana sih? Coba gue liatin. Yah, ini sih bukan masalah mata lo minus lagi, tapi memang muka tuh cewek nggak keliatan jelas dari sini. Lo kenapa milih kamar di lantai atas sih, Hun?" ujar Chanyeol melirik kesal kearah Sehun

"Gue lagi yg disalahin! Udah deh, kalian nonton aja dulu. Tuh cewek kan baru mau pindah ke sebelah, bukannya mau pindah dari sebelah kan?" ujar Sehunmemberi saran.

"Iya juga sih. Ayo Kai, kita nonton aja dulu. Sekarang acara nya udah sampai mana, Hun?"

"Kontes baju renang," ujar Sehun yg membuat Chanyeol dan Kai spontan panik.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhh! Kok lo nggak bilang bilang sih?" teriak keduanya sambil berlari secepat mungkin ke depan televis

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun segera mengenakan seragam SMA nya ketika selesai mandi. Disemprotkan nya minya wangi ke baju seragamnya. Meskipun niat mau ke sekolah, tetapi penampilan harus tetap gaya dan mempesona dong. Setelah mengusapkan gel ke rambutnya, Sehun segera turun dan menuju ke meja makan. Tampak disana adik semata wayangnya , Baekhyun, sedang asyik mengoleskan selai kacang ke roti nya. Disebelah Baekhyun juga ada Chanyeol dan Kai... LOH? Kok chanyeol dan Kai ada di rumah gue?!

"Hei, ngapain pagi-pagi gini kalian datang kerumah gue? Pakai acara sarapan segala," tanya Sehun kaget.

"Jangan gitu dong Hun. Kami kan jadi nggak enak hati," uajr chanyeol sambil mencomot isi roti selai kacang yg ketiga. Dari tampang nya, sama sekali nggak keliatan kalau dia lagi merasa nggak enak hati.

"Ceritanya gini kak," Baekhyun buka mulut, ingin memberikan penjelasan pada kakak sematawayangnya.

"Tapi waktu Kak Chanyeol dan kak Kai datang, kakak lagi mandi. Jadi baekki suruh aja mereka berdua nungguin kakak sampai selesai mandi. Nah, kerena waktu datang nya mereka berdua pas waktu sarapan. Ya udah, baekki basa-basi aja ngajakin mereka ikut sarapan. Eeehh, tau nya ditanggapin serius!" ujar baekhyun sambil menatap kedua teman kakak nya itu.

"Makanya baek, kamu tuh sama mereka nggak perlu acara basa-basi segala. kayak baru kemaren aja kamu kenal mereka. Mereka itu nggak kenal yg namanya tata krama. Jadi ngomong sama mereka nggak perlu pakai etika, ngerti?" ujar Sehun sambil mrngambil posisi duduk di depan adik yg setahun lebih kecil dibanding dirinya.

"Hun, lo niat menghancurkan image gue dan Kai depan baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol sambil memasang wajah garang. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tampang chanyeol yg sok serius itu. Soalnya, dia sudah terbiasa melihat tampang kedua sahabat kakaknya yg nggak pernah serius dan selalu periang itu.

Sejak 3 tahun yg lalu, persahabatan antara kakaknya dengan Chanyeol dan Kai memang nggak pernah berubah. Kalaupun ada yg berubah, mungkin hanya sifat dari cowok yg kini duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

Dulu, kakaknya itu sama sekali nggak perduli dengan lusinan yeoja yg ngejar-ngejar dirinya. Dulu dia berharap cukup satu orang saja yg menyukainya. Tapi, sekarang Kai sudaah berubah. Jangankan yeoja yg dikenalnya, yg tidak dikenal pun diajak berkenalan. Dia bahkan mau semua yeoja menyukai dirinya. Baekhyun tau betul penyebab perubahan yg terjadi pada kai selama 3 tahun belakangan ini semata-mata karena. . . . .

.

.

.

"Baek, kok kamu jadi melamun? Cepetan abisin rotinya," ujar Sehun yg langsung membuyarkan lamunan cewek berpostur mungil dan berkulit putih itu. Baekhyun langsung nyengir kuda. Kalau sudah mulai memikirkan urusan kakaknya, dia memang suka membawanya dalam lamunan.

"Baekhyun habisin di mobil aja deh. Kakak hari ini mau ikut Pak Gun nggak? Mobil kakak masih di bengkel kan?" tanya baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nggak usah, kakak naik bus aja deh. Lagian pulang sekolah nanti mobil kakak udah bisa diambil. Udah sana cepat pergi, nanti kamu terlambat sampai sekolah baru tau rasa,"

"Ya udah. Oya kak, entar bilangin mama ya kalau baekki ada ekskul. Jadi agak siangan pulang nya!" teriak baekhyun yg sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Titipin pesannya lewat Pak Gun aja. Hari ini kan Pak Gun mau nganterin eomma arisan," jawab Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Ya deh, dah semuanya."

"Dah Baekki..." ujar Chanyeol dan Sehun kompak.

Sehun menatap curiga dengan gaya kedua sahabatnya. Belum sempat dirinya berkomentar, chanyeol sudah membuktikan kecurigaan nya.

"Aduh... makin hari adik lo makin manis aja! Ngegemesin deh. Boleh gue pinjam sehari nggak Hun? Buat kencan!" ujar chanyeol ketika batang hidung baekhyun sudah nggak kelihatan lagi.

"Lo tau nggak sih lagi ngomong sama siapanya cewek manis yg lo maksud itu? Kalau lo ngomong sekali lagi, NIH!" ujar Sehun memberi isyarat dengan kelima jari kirinya yg diarahkan ke leher nya sambil memperagakan gaya pisau pemotong leher. Chanyeol langsung menelan ludah sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ah, gue kan Cuma bercanda doang kok!" ralat chanyeol buru buru.

"Oya ngomong-ngomong lo tau nggak alasan kami kesini?" tanya chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, tumben kalian datang kesini pagi-pagi, ada apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kami berdua punya cerita seru. Headline news man!" jawab Kai semangat.

"Oya, ada berita apa nih, sampai kalian berdua bela-belain kesini pagi-pagi?" ujar Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Aku denger dari Chen, kelas kita bakalan kedatangan anak baru. Katanya sih cakep." Seru chanyeol to the point dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Serius nih? Ya ampun!" ujar Sehun yg baru saja memasukkan potongan roti ke mulutnya sehingga kata serius kedengaran aneh. Roti dalam mulut kai langsung muncrat kemana-mana. Chanyeol dan Kai memandang jijik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Seneng sih seneng Hun, tapi jangan nyebar virus dong," ujar Kai yg hampir saja kena muncratannya Sehun.

"I'm sorry, friend! Tapi yg jelas, kalian nggak bohongin gue kan? Jadi di tahun terakhir ini kelas kita akan kedatangan anggota baru yg high quality nih?"

"YAP! SERATUS BUAT OH SEHUN!" uajr Kai dan chanyeol kompak.

"Secara otomatis," ujar Kai melanjutkan. "Lo harus berterimakasih sama gue yg punya inisiatif datang kerumah lo buat ngabarin kabar ini. Lo bayangin aja kalau kami ngabarin pas kita lagi di kelas. Bertepatan dengan kalimat yg lo ucapkan yg berhubungan dengan high quality itu, lo pasti akan dijadikan papan setrikaan sma xiumin bakpao!" tawa kai langsung meledak. Chanyeol dan sehun ikutan tertawa. Masuk akal sekali apa yg dikatakan Kai barusan.

Xiumin alias Kim Minseok adalah teman sekelas Sehun and the gank. Jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa orang tua xiumin memang memberi nama anaknya xiumin bakpao. Tidak mungkin dan imposible sekali kalau sampai dia dikasih nama belakang bakpao sama orangtuanya.

Sejarah nama xiumin bisa berubah menjadi xiumin bakpao itu perlu dipertanyakan pada Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Menurut mereka, faktor utamanya yaitu pipi xiumin yg ngembang kayak bakpao baru mateng.

Alasan yg tidak kalah pentingnya, yaitu karena Xiumin tidak pernah meminjamkan PR nya kepada ketiga cowok cakep itu. Maklum, Xiumin itu murid terpintar dikelas nya, jadi PR nya juga jadi the most wanted. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan itulah, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun akhirnya menjadi trio penemu nama belakang Xiumin yg jadi famous di saentero sekolahnya.

Maklum, nggak ada lagi makhluk tembam di sekolah selain Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin nggak pernah mendengar anak-anak cowok menyebut nama "Maha Agungnya" itu langsung dihadapan nya. Kalau sampai Xiumin mendengar langsung julukan itu, bisa dijadikan papan setrikaan mereka semua.

Masih di meja makan, ketiganya sibuk menertawakan xiumin bakpao tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sudah hampir telat masuk sekolah! Bi jung muncul di ruang makan dan membersihkan meja. Dirinya heran menatap ketiga cowok yg masih "Den Sehun, lima belas menit lagi sudah jam 7. Apa tidak sebaiknya den melanjutkan obrolan nya di sekolah saja?" tanay bi jung .

"Hampir jam 7? Ya ampun! Ayo Kai, Chan! Cepat! Janngan sampai kita terlambat sampai disekolah! Hari biasa sih nggap apa-apa. Masalahnya kan kita mau ngeliat siswi baru dikelas kita!" ujar Sehun bergegas meraih tas sekolahnya sambil mengomandokan kedua sahabatnya. Ketiganya segera berlari ke halte bus.

.

.

.

Semenit sebelum bel, ketiganya sudah sampai disekolahan. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, Sehun Cs menarik nafas penuh kelegaan sambil melangkah memasuki kelas.

"Fiuh! Akhirnya kita sampai juga. Eeehh, Kyungsoo! Pagi!" ujar Kai berpapasan dengan teman nya. Ketiga cowok cakep itu melangkah ke bangku mereka yg terletak di tengah ruang kelas.

"Hahahaha. Aku berasa jadi atlit pelari nasional deh, ya nggak Hun?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa mengingat betapa tergesa-gesanya mereka barusan.

TEEEEEEETTTTT...belum sempai Sehun menjawab, bel tanda masuk berbunyi, memberhentikan pembicaraan ketiganya. Sebagian anak cewek yg sedang bergosip ria langsung bubar saat mendengar suara bel. Beberapa saat kemudian, Songsaenim memasukki kelas.

Chen, ketua kelas langsung memberi instruksi pada anggota kelasnya untuk memberi hormat kepada pak guru dengan gaya khasnya-memakai buku paket untuk memukul meja-dengan alasan bahwa tangan nya terlalu mulus untuk dipakai memukul meja. Setelahnya, anak anak kembali duduk dan segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Kai mengeluarkan buku catatan satu-satunya yg ada didalam tas nya sambil melirik heran pada suho yg duduk disamping kanannya. Sepertinya suho lagi asyik menulis sesuatu di buku nya. Jangan-jangan ada PR lagi, soalnya nggak tau kenapa dia sampai lupa meminjam PR sama temannya kemarin sore. Kalau sampai lupa ngerjain pr, itu sama aja dia bunuh diri. Soalnya hukuman yg akan dikasih adalah membuat 50 kalimat dengan pepatah!

"Emang ada Pr, ho?" ujar Kai seraya memanjangkan lehernya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yg sedang dikerjakan suho.

"Sejak kapan aku mengerjakan PR di sekolah? Udah sana, aku lagi menulis surat juga," ujar suho yg langsung dengan sigap menutup bukunya denga kedua tangan nya. Kai langsung mencibir pelan. Enak aja dikirain mau menbaca surat orang!

Setelah selesai menulis, suho mengoyak dan melipat kertas tersebut sehingga menjadi berukuran mini. Setelah itu suho langsung menyodorkan surat itu ke Kai sambil membisikkan nama penerima surat, Chen. Kai mengambil nya dengan setengah hati.

"Tadi aja ngusir ngusir! Giliran perlu, langsung disodorin ke aku! Nggak pakai acara bilang terima kasih lagi!" sambil ngomel dalam hati, Kai menyodorkan surat tersebut ke sisi yg duduk di belakangnya yg mengucapkan nama yang sama yg di dengarnya dari suho.

"Nah anak-anak, sebelum masuk pelajaran. Bapak ingin memberitahukan bahwa kelas kita akan bertambah satu anggota lagi. Sebentar, bapak suruh masuk dulu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kata pepatah kan, tak kenal maka tak sayaang," seru pak guru seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar untuk memanggil murid baru itu.

Sementara pak guru meninggalkan kelas, siswa siswi sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pak guru masuk kembali ke kelas bersama denagn murid yg beliau ceritakan. Berbeda denagn keadaan kelas yg tadi begitu riuh, tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi sunyi dan sepi saat cewek itu melangkah memasukki kelas! Asli, siswa siswa di kelas langsung berhenti bernafas! Cewek berambut pirang itu mempunyai senyum yg memikat hati, dan kulit nya yg seputih susu itu menambah pesona nya yg sangat memikat. Semua anak cowok langsung sibuk bersiul-siul.

"Wah, incaran baru gue nih," komentar Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Kai, kok perasaan gue pernah liat tuh cewek ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kai. Posisi bangkunya dengan Kai memang berdekatan.

"Caelah, kalau murid baru nya cewek cantik baru deh sok kenal," goda Kai bersamaan dengan suara pak guru yg terdengar begitu keras.

"Nah, silahkan kamu memperkanalkan diri kamu. Nggak usah grogi ya, nak. Pelan-pelan saja, biar lambat asal..."

"SELAMAT!" ujar anak-anak kompak menyambung ucapan pak guru.

"Hush! Kalian ini, tong kosong nyaring bunyinya! Sudah, tenang dulu! Berikan kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk memperkenalkan diri," tegur pak guru. Tak lama, kelas mulai tenang kembali. Bukan karena mereka takut pada Pak Guru yg bernama Gru, melainkan mereka tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui identitas penghuni baru.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Xi Luhan. Saya pindahan dari China. Salam kenal," ujar si tersangka utama penyebab kerusuhan di kelas.

"Jadi kita-kita panggil apa nih? Panggil Xi atau Luhan " celetuk Sehun

"Mmm, atau panggil IKAN LOHAN aja kali ya. Hahahahha " spontan murid di kelas langsung tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

Luhan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih menjurus ke pernyataan Sehun tersebut.

"Panggil Luhan saja" jawab Luhan berusaha ramah

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, secepat kilat Sehun berjalan mendekati bangku Luhan yg berada di sudut depan kelas.

"Haloooooo Luhan... selamat datang di kelas yg tercinta ini ya. Aku harap kamu suka dengan acara penyambutan tadi. Aku jamin kamu akan betah di kelas ini." Sapa Sehun sok akrab.

Luhan masih sibuk memasukkan buku catatannya kedalam tas tanpa memperdulikan Sehun.

"Luhan... kok diam aja sih?" tanya Sehun, masing dengan nada sok akrab. Luhan yg memang dari awal sudah kesal dengan Sehun karena telah mempermalukannya langsung menatap tajam kearah cowok berpostur tinggi dan berkulit putih di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak perlu kamu kasih tahu pun, aku udah tau kalau aku akan betah disini. Malahan yg aku takutin, kamu yg nggak betah karena kedatangan ku. Jangan mentang-mentang karena aku anak baru disini, kamu jadi berfikir bisa ngerjain aku." Ujar Luhan sinis ke arah Sehun. Sehun yg tadinya baru saja ingin mengambil posisi duduk disamping Luhan, kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Aduuh... kok sinis banget sih. Marah ya? Sorry deh. Rugi loh kalau kamu marah sama salah satu cowok paling famous di SMA ini. Salaman dulu dong, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda perkenalan," ujar Sehun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan nya. "Aku Sehun. Lengkapnya..."

"Nggak perlu nyebutin nama lengkap kamu segala deh. Aku nggak berminat untuk tau. Kamu fikir kamu siapa? Kamu bukan orang penting. Singkirkan tangan mu." Jawab Luhan tanpa memperdulikan tangan yg terulur kaku dihadapannya.

Sehun tampak keki berat. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan ditolak jabatan tangan sama cewek yg benar-benar masih baru dikelasnya. Setengah bingung membalas kata-kata buat balasan penolakannya Luhan, Sehun menjawab, "Ah, kamu bercanda kan?"

"Sorry ya, waktu aku terlalu berharga buat bercandain kamu," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Hati Sehun mencelos, senyum langsung memudar dari bibirnya.

"haha, belum tau aku dia!" umpat Sehun dalam hati sambil melangkah pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Tak berapa lama setelah kai kembali kebangku nya, Chanyeol dan Kai tampak menghampiri Luhan.

"Hallo Luhan aku Chanyeol dan ini Kai. Salam kenal yah," seru Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya diikuti Kai dari belakang. Keduannya tersenyum simpul saat Luhan meraih tangan mereka. Luhan bahkan balas tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Dari jauh, Sehun mengamati tingkah Luhan dengan muka kesal. Dia betul-betul tak habis pikir dengan sikap Luhan yg super judes, apalagi hanya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Setelah itu, Luhan berjalan pergi. Entah kemana dia. Tapi kemanapun Luhan pergi untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya, jelas Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk perduli.

"Curang lo Hun, nggak nungguin kita-kita." Ujar Chanyeol ketika dirinya dan Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun setelah berkenalan dengan Luhan.

"Iya nih, baru dengar bunyi bel. Eh... taunya udah berdiri didekat murid baru itu. Mau TP yah? Ngajak kencan ya? Lo memang tidak pernah sabaran soal cewek cantik," ujar Kai menimpali sambil tertawa. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi istilah TP alias tebar pesona yg ditujukan buat dirinya. Kemudian, diberikannya tanda dengan jari telunjuknya agar chanyeol dan Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun merangkulkan lengannya dibahu kedua sahabatnya itu dan mulai berbisik-bisik pelan agar tak ada yg bisa menguping perkataannya dari jarak satu meter. Dia akan memberitahukan chanyeol dan Kai sesuatu yg baginya adalah sebuah aib. Dan jelas, HANYA mereka berdua yg boleh tahu.

"Gue kasih tahu sama kalian ya. Tapi please jangan tertawa. Gue heran kenapa dia bisa tersenyum bahkan ngebalas salam kalian sehangat dan seramah tadi! Tau nggak? Gue betul-betul terasa terhina. Gue ditolak pas ngajakin dia kenalan dan jabatan tangan sama dia, bayangin coba!" ujar Sehun dengan volume suara yg super kecil.

"HAH? LUHAN NOLAK KENALAN SAMA OH SEHUN?!" teriak Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

"Iya! Sssssttttt ... pelanin dikit suara kalian bisa nggak sih?" ujar Sehun sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir agar chanyeol dan Kai mengecilkan volume suara mereka. Ia tak mau gara-gara chanyeol dan Kai, anak-anak sekelas jadi tahu tentang hal memalukan yg dialaminya.

"Kalau gue sih, mendingan gantung diri di pohon cabe, Hun!" ujar chanyeol dengan niat bercanda.

"Hun, Hun. Malangnya nasibmu nak! Tapi memang itu salah lo sendiri sih" seru Kai tertawa.

"Jangan gitu dong! Sebenarnya gue Cuma ingin cari perhatian dia aja. Mana gue tau kalau dia itu cewek bertempramen tinggi. Biasanya kan mereka bakalan tersipu malu kalau udah gue goda. Ini? Segitu doang udah marah! By the way, gue benaran merasa terhina nih sama perlakuan anak baru itu. Awas aja dia. Nanti malam gue akan susun rencana buat balas dendam ke dia," janji Sehun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, nanti balam bukannya kau ada acara kencan sama si Krystal?" kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya! Gue sampai lupa kan? Udah ah. Kesel ngomongin cewek itu melulu. Yuk ke kantin!"

.

.

.

Setelah istirahat berakhir, pelajaran yang tersisa itu adalah pelajaran sejarah, ekonomi dan matematika. Entah kenapa hari sabtu adalah hari yg paling menyenangkan bagi kelas Sehun.

Jam pertama dan kedua, mereka akan bertemu dengan Pak Gru yg sangat jago meninabobokkan muridnya lewat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yg diasuhnya. Lalu mereka juga akan menerima pelajaran dari guru sejarah yg selalu membahas tentang manusia purba. Sehun jadi curiga kalau Bu Karin adalah reinkarnasinya Homo Sapiens. Itu bukan berarti Sehun menghina wajah buru sejarahnya itu. Maksudnya, apa penting membahas manusia purba di zaman modern seperti ini.

Jam ke empat sampai jam ketujuh akan di babat habis oleh pelajaran ekonomi dan matematika, hari ini sama sekali tidak bersin meskipun tetap menguap seperti biasanya. Dan pelajaran matematika menutup hari ini dengan SEMPURNA. Dua jam mereka harus mendengarkan penjelasan yang membosankan dari Pak Doris. Sungguh luar biasa kecepatan mulut guru yg satu itu sampai-sampai semua murid berprasangka kalau Pak Doris mengikuti senam mulut.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Sehun harus menyelesaikan semua mata pelajaran itu tanpa berniat untuk tidur atau bahkan tertidur. Ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, baik Sehun, Chanyeol maupun Kai langsung mengucap syukur sebesar-besarnya. Sebelum pulang kerumah, Sehun mampir terlebih dahulu kebengkel langganan keluarganya untuk mengambil mobil sport hitam kesayangannya yang sempat lecet gara-gara Sehun tidak hati-hati waktu memarkirkan nya. Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun sudah tiba dirumahnya.

Hari ini Bi Jung masak apa?" ujar Sehun menyapa Bi Jung yg sedang ada di dapur ketika sampai dirumahnya. Bi Jung langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara khas Sehun.

"Eh, udah pulang toh, den? Hari ini bibi tidak memasak. Tadi nyonya pesan, katanya biar nyonya yg masak." Jawab Bi Jung sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eomma mau masak, Bi? Bukannya Eomma ada arisan sama ibu-ibu sekompleks?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Nyonya bilang hari ini tidak mau pergi arisan. Nyonya mau memasak bulgogi dan sup rumput laut, katanya mau dikasih ke tetangga baru kita, Den. Sekalian masakin buat den Sehun dan Baekhyun juga."

"O... tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah itu. Ehm, Eomma sekarang lagi ada di mana Bi?

"Ada dikamarnya, katanya mau mencari celemek."

"Ya udah. Sehun mau ke kamar dulu. Nanti kalau masakan Eomma udah selesai, panggil Sehun turun ya Bi!."

"Baik, den. Oh iya, tadi ada telefon dari den Chanyeol."

"Ya, makasih bi." Seru Sehun sambil bergegas kekamar nya..

Sesampainya di kamr tidurnya. Sehun melemparkan tas dan sepatu sekolahnya sembarangan. Memang biasanya bi jung yg selalu membereskan semua barang Sehun yg tidak pernah rapi itu. Setelah itu, Sehun beranjak ke kursi santainya dan diraihnya handphone yg ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Halo? Chan? Cari gue ya? Sorry, tadi gue singgah dulu ke bengkel. Gue lupa bawa hp hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun to the point ketika mendengar suara chanyeol di seberang telepon.

"Gue memang nyari lo tadi. Dan sebelumnya nih Hun, pleaseee... gue mohon dengan sangat! Tolong gue dong, suruh Bi Jung buat nggak ngangkat hp lo. Wuidih Hun, lo tahu nggak sih seberapa kagetnya gue waktu dengar suaranya Bi Jung bilang, _Halloo, can I help you please?"_

"Hahaha...Maaf deh. Pasti kerjaan baekhyun tuh, yang ngajarin Bi Jung bahasa inggris," ujar Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Eeeeh... ketawa lagi. Gue hampir jantungan tau! Gue fikir sahabat gue udah berubah jadi nenek-nenek. Tau nya giliran gue nanya, dianya jawab, INI BI JUNG! Keren nggak tuh nama," ujar chanyeol terbahak-bahak.

"kualat loh entar bilangin Bi Jung nenek-nenek. Entar gue laporin ke Bi Jung, biar lo nggak dimasakin lagi sama bi Jung." Ujar Sehun menanggapi.

"Eh, jangan dong Hun. Biar sekarang udah nenek-nenek, mudanya kan mirip sama Julia Robert." Ujar chanyeol yg takut tidak kebagian jatah nasi goreng spesial buatan Bi Jung lagi.

"Wuihdiih, itu lebih menghina lagi chan. Udah jelas banget kalau Bi Jung bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan Julia Robert!"

"Tuh kan, lo aja juga menghina Bi Jung, Hun."

"Eh, gue bukan menghina Bi Jung, jangan salah dong! Kalau gue tadi sudah jelas-jelas menghina dia dengan bilang dia nenek-nenek. Gue kan ngomong memang pada dasarnya Bi Jung bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan juliaaa... eh, tunggu-tunggu," Sehun mendadak sadar dengan tujuan utamanya menelepon chan yeol. Yg jelas tujuannya bukan buat ngegosipin Bibi Jung!

"Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi pulsa gue jalan terus Cuma buat ngebahas Bi Jung nih? Cepat ngomong, ada apa lo nyari gue?"

"Hahahaha, btw gue tadi menelepon buat..."

TUT...TUT...TUT...TUT...

"Halo? Halo? Hun?" panggil chanyeol saat sambungan telepon nya dengan kai tiba-tiba terputus

"Gue telfon balik deh," ujar chanyeol berinisiatif.

"Halo?" sapa Sehun dari seberang.

"Gue belum selesai ngomong juga -_-"

"Maaf, kehabisan pulsa man," ujar Sehun nyengir kuda.

"Hari gini kehabisan pulsa?"

"Udah cepat, ada apa lo nelfon gue?" tanya Sehun penasaran."

"Gue nelfon sebenartnya simple banget urusannya. Gue cuma mau ngucapin selamat bermalam minggu aja. Eh udah dulu ya, pulsa jalan terus nih. Daaahhhh!"

"HAH?! Cuma mau bilang itu? Halo? Halo? Chanyeol? Yah! Sia-sia dong pulsa gue" teriak Sehun setelah pembicaraan nya dengan chanyeol berakhir (tepatnya diakhiri oleh chanyeol). Sehun meletakkan kembali HP nya ke meja, lalu bergegas mengganti pakaian seragamnya. Masih dengan perasaan kesal karena sudah dikerjain oleh si chanyeol. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas springbaed empuknya dan kemudian terlelap.

Satu jam kemudian kai terbangun dari tidurnya karena perut keroncongan. Diliriknya jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak ia pulang sekolah, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bi Jung memanggilnya untuk turun makan. Kai segera mencuci mukanya dan bergegas turun kebawah untuk mencari tersangka utama yg telah membuat dirinya kelaparan.

"EOMMA!" teriak Sehun dari anak tangga. "Kapan selesai masaknya?"

"eh kok teriak-teriak begitu? Sabar sedikit, sudah hampir selesai kok."

Sehun tampak tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar bahwa masakan mamanya sudah matang.

"Oya ma, ngomong-ngomong sudah sejak kapan tetangga kita pindah?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Loh, Pak Soman kan sudah pindah dari sebulan yang lalu. Kamu nggak merasa sepi belakangan ini? Makanya eomma sering sekali waktu kenalan papanya mau membeli rumahnya Pak Soman. Kamu ini gimana sih, sampai tetangga sendiri pindah aja tidak sadar. Gara-gara sibuk kencan yah?" tanya Bu Haecul menebak.

"Ah eomma, kayak nggak pernah muda aja..." jawab Sehun santai.

"Kamu mau pergi lagi nanti malam? Pulangnya jangan kemalaman ya! Eomma tidak suka anak eomma keluyuran seperti preman," ujar eomma melirik Sehun yg dengan pasrahnya mengut-mangut setuju. Ya jelas harus setuju dong! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mobil pribadi Sehun dicabut hak setirnya..

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong Baekki kok belum pulang ya Hun? Sudah jam segini. Biasanya jam 11 dianya udah sampai dirumah," tanya bu haecul cemas.

"Mana Sehun tahu! Lagi mejeng di Mall kali sama teman-temannya."

"Ih, Sehun jahat deh!" seru baekhyun mengagetkan Sehun.

"Ya ampun Baek, kamu muncul darimana?!" seru Sehun spontan.

"Dari pintu rumah dong, masa dari langit!" ujar baekhyun sewot.

"Dari mana saja sayang?" tanya bu haecul menyapa baekhyun. Dipeluknya baekhyun seolah sudah tidak bertemu setahun lamanya.

"Dari kegiatan ekskul, eomma. Kan baekki udah bilang ke albino jelek itu, dasar kakaknya aja yang nggak perduli sama adik! Tega banget pakai acara ngarang-ngarang cerita. Lagian baekki juga udah bilang ke Pak Gun"

"Yeee... emangnya aku harus menghafal kegiatan mu? Kamu fikir aku sekretaris pribadi kamu ya?" ujar Sehun membela diri.

"Eh, sudah...sudah! jangan bertengkar yang penting kan semua sudah ada dirumah. Hari ini memang mama tidak pergi arisan. Jadi Pak Gun siap antarin kamu langsung pergi ke kantor appa," ujar bu haecul menjelaskan.

"Ayo, ganti baju dulu sana, habis itu turun makan siang, masakan mama udah siap nih. Bi Jung, masukkin ke rantangnya sekalian ya," ujar bu Heacul mengomando baekhyun dan Bi Jung seraya melepaskan celemeknya.

Baekhyun nampak memberikan hormat ke eomma nya dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian, sementara Sehun dan Bu Haecul berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa masakan yang sudah dipindahkan ke mangkuk besar.

"Eomma, tolong ambilin Sehun piring dong," ujar Sehun bersemangat sambil melirik ke arah meja makan.

"Eits! Kamu jangan makan dulu! eomma ada tugas buat kamu sebelum makan!" ujar bu haecul memukul tangan Sehun yg sudah berniat mencomot masakan gulai di meja.

"Terus makannya kapan? Tugas apa sih eomma? Nanti kalau Sehun mogok makan, mama juga kan yg repot!" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus perutnya. Bu haecul tergelak mendengar ucapan putra sulung nya tersebut.

"Malah bagus, porsi kamu nanti mama kasih ke papa dan baekhyun. Udah gitu hemat sabun pencuci lagi."

"Ah, eomma! Udah ah. Kayak yang senang aja anaknya mogok makan. Tugas apa sih?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak susah kok. Mama cuma nyuruh kamu mengantarkan bulgogi dan sup rumput laut ke tetangga baru kita.

"Loh, kok Sehun sih. Kenapa bukan Bi Jung saja yg nganterin?" tanya Sehun protes.

"Kamu ini kebiasaan ngandalin Bi Jung terus. Udah untung mama nggak nyuruh kamu masak, nyuci piring, nyuci baju, terus beresin kamar sendiri. Ayo sana antarkan. Lagian kamu bisa sekalian kenalan sama putrinya Pak Oh Kyuhyun yg cantik. Eomma denger-denger sih dia seumuran sama kamu.

"Oooh, kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi ma? Kalau ada cewek cantik nya sih, nggak perlu disuruh juga Sehun rela nganterin kok. Mana, mana?" ujar Sehun yg tiba-tiba saja jadi semangat menjalankan tugas dari eomma nya.

Sehun langsung melangkah ke dapur, lalu meraih rantang yang sudah diisi dengan bulgogi dan sup rumput laut sama Bi jung. Dari dapur, Sehun langsung melangkah kerumah tetangga barunya dengan perut melilit karena lapar, namun hati tetap deg-degan. Kira-kira gimana ya muka cewek itu? Cantik nggak ya?

.

.

.

"Halooooo. Spadaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sehun kesal. Sudah lebih dari lima menit dirinya menekan bel dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di depan pintu rumah tetangganya itu. Ada orang nggak sih ini rumah?!

Sehun yg mulai kesal memegang gagang pintu rumah tetangga barunya itu. Kali aja, pintu rumahnya nggak dikunci. Agak aneh sih kalau itu yang terjadi. Tapi... pintu rumahnya beneran nggak dikunci. Sekarang rasa kesal kai telah berubah jadi kaget.

"Ya ampun, ini rumah kok nggak dikunci sama yang punya?" ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil melongokkan kepalanya kedalam rumah tetangga barunya itu. Tiba-tiba didekat pintu, dia mendengar suara seseorang menggertaknya. Ketika menoleh ke asal suara, matanya terbelalak melihat seorang cewek cantik! Diakah putra Pak kyuhyun yg dimaksud oleh eomma?!

"Hei! Mau jadi maling ya?" ujar cewek itu ketus.

"Kamu... kamu..?!" ujar Sehun terbata-bata saking kagetnya. Sehun memandangi orang yang ada dihadapannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Meski hanya menggunakan baju kaos tak berlengan dan celana pendek. Cewek yg ada di hadapan Sehun amatlah mempesona.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang yg mengusik pikiran Sehun, kenapa cewek itu kini bisa dihadapannya? Dirumah tetangga barunya itu? Dengan pakaian santai itu? Bahkan sambil mendengarkan headphone? Belum habis Sehun mencerna apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, cewek itu sudah ada dihadapan Sehun dengan jarak super dekat.

Bahkan hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku yang harusnya nanya. Ngapain kamu disini?" jawab cewek itu ketus.

"Ngapain aku disini?! Tunggu, tunggu! Luhan, jangan bilang kalau kamu tinggal disini?"

"Iya, aku memang tinggal disini. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya cewek yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan, sambil memandang kearah kai yang tampak shock berat.

"Malapetaka apa lahi nih?!" ujar Sehun spontan.

"Malapetaka?! Ini rumah aku! Yang bikin jadi malapetaka itu kalau kamu ada disini! Cepat jelasin ke aku. Ada urusan apa kamu datang kesini, dan darimana kamu dapat alamat rumah aku?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Aku disini itu mau nganterin masakan Bulgogi dan Sup Rumput Laut ini buat orang dirumah ini. Tapi dasar orangnya budeg nggak ketulungan, aku udah nge-bel sampai tangan udah mau putus kali, masih nggak ada yg bukain pintu. Aku kira nggak ada orang, jadinya mau iseng-iseng coba buka pintunya. Kali aja nggak dikunci. Eehh, tiba-tiba lagi, muncul deh makhluk pucat di hadapan aku. Ck, ck, ck.. kamu mestinya bersyukur karna yg datang itu aku, bukannya maling! Lagipula dengarin lagu aja pakai di stel keras-keras, sampai bel rumah bunyi aja kamu nggak tau! Pintu rumah harusnya dikun..."

"Eh, nggak usah deh sok menggurui gitu. Kamu itu sama buruknya sama maling!" ujar Luhan memotong ceramah Sehun. Mendengar penuturan Luhan. Sehun mencibir pelan.

"Lain kali aku suruh maling beneran kesini, baru tau rasa dia," umpat Sehun dalam hati. "Nih, ambil, bilangin ke eomma mu kalau itu dari eomma aku," ujar Sehun menyodorkan rantangan yg sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Dari eomma kamu, buat eomma aku? Tunggu, tunggu, maksud kamu apa? Memangnya eomma kamu temenan sama eomma kamu?" ujar Luhan yg tampak belum sadar kalau rumah barunya tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Sehun.

"Kamu sini deh, keluar sebentar. Kamu lihat pagar berwarna coklat itu? Yg dihalamannya ada mobil sport hitam itu? Kamu liat?!" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Ya iyalah. Orang rumahnya sebelahan sama rumah aku, gimana akunya nggak ngeliat." Jawab Luhan.

"Betul, itu memang ruma tetangga kamu Han, tapi yang lebih penting lagi kamu harus tau siapa yg tinggal disitu," ujar Sehun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dadanya.

"Hah, ?! maksud kamu. Kamu tetangga baru aku?"

"A-ha! Sekarang kayaknya otakmu udah mulai jalan ya? Betul Luhan, AKU! Ya udah aku permisi dulu, gerah ngeliatin mukamu terus. Oh iya, selamat datang 'Sayangku' Tetanggaku!" ujar Sehun berjalan pulang meninggalkan Luhan yg terpaku dirumahnya.

Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua itu kalau menyadari kamar mereka juga tepat bersebelahan. Bahkan buruknya, hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding pembatas rendah. Yg artinya satu sama lain bisa saling mengunjungi dengan bebasnya. Ada 5 huruf yang menggambarkan kondisi dua rumah itu, dan 5 huruf itu adalah G-A-W-A—T !

.

.

.

TBC

Kalau ceritanya kepanjangan, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya kurangi.  
terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Repost dengan cast yang berbeda, remake dari novel, Bahasa non baku, typo dimana-mana, GS.

MAGIC OF LOVE

CAST

Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

**Cerita sebelum nya**

Bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtua itu kalau menyadari kamar mereka juga tepat bersebelahan. Bahkan buruknya, hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding pembatas rendah. Yg artinya satu sama lain bisa saling mengunjungi dengan bebasnya. Ada 5 huruf yang menggambarkan kondisi dua rumah itu, dan 5 huruf itu adalah G-A-W-A—T !

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sehun melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan muka super kesal. Saat melihat Sehun muncul diruang makan, nyonya Haeecul langsung tersenyum dan berkomentar.

"Katanya lapar, kok lama banget sih di sebelah?" Ujar Haeecul menggoda.

"Oemma Stop! Nggak usah ngomongin makanan! Sehun udah nggak mood makan"

Haeecul langsung melirik heran kearah Baekhyun saat melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Tidak biasanya anak satu itu badmood. Apalagi kalau sudah bertemu dengan makhluk yang namanya perempuan. Nyonya Haeecul melakukan kode lewat matanya agar Baekhyun menanyakan permasalahan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Baekhyun dengan sigap melontarkan pertanyaan kepada kakaknya.

"Kenapa kak Sehun? Biasanya juga semangat banget kalau ketemu sama cewek cantik. Ya nggak Eomma?" ujar Baekhyun meminta dukungan. Nyonya Haeecul tampak mengangguk semangat pertanda setuju. Sehun melirik dua wanita cantik dihadapan nya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Cewek cantik? HAH! Masih banyak yang lebih cantik dari dia! Tapi sumpah! Nggak ada yang sesombong dia! Nggak disekolah, nggak dirumah, tuh sifat tetap aja dibawa!" umpat Sehun kesal.

"Hah! Jadi, anak Pak Xi Kyuhyun itu satu sekolahan sama kakak?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Ya! Benar, anak Pak Kyu! Sekarang Sehun baru ingat, nama marga Luhan memang Xi. Dan baru sehari ketemu aja dia udah jadi musuh Sehun! Bayangin aja coba, gimana bisa Sehun ngerasa senang kalau setiap hari harus ngeliat mukanya si Luhan bahkan sampai ke daerah pribadi Sehun!"

"Daerah pribadi yang mana Kak Sehun? Emang cewek itu nyuruh kakak buka baju?" tanya Baekhyun dengan waja lugunya.

"Kamu itu lugu atau lemot sih Baek? Maksud kakak dengan daerah pribadi itu rumah kita!"

"Yeee...habis kakak ngomong nya nggak jelas. Ngomong-ngomong lemot itu apaan sih kak?"

"Iiiih, beneran pengen dijitak nih anak!" sehun berkomentar gemas.

"Udah, udah... kalian ini dari tadi nggak ada akur-akurnya! Da kamu Sehun. Kamu itu seharusnya bersikap baik sama anak nya Pak Kyu. Bisa-bisanya kamu malah buat dia kesel. Kan yang malu juga Eomma dan Appa" tegur Haeecul.

"Dibuat kesal!? Sebenarnya siapa yang dibuat kesal? Kan Sehun" protes Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun, kamu denger nggak omongan Eomma?" ujar Haeecul yang melihat Sehun enggan berkomentar.

"Iya-iya!" jawab Sehun akhirnya.

"Bagus! Kalau gitu, Baekki cepat makannya, habis makan temanin Eomma belanja!"

"Ah, nggak mau, bosen jalan-jalan sama Eomma. Eomma nggak ada modis-modis nya sih. Kecuali eomma janji bakal nambah uang mingguan Baekki."

"Huh,,,dasar. Kok aku punya adik mata duitan kayak kamu ya baek?" tanya Sehun keheranan sendiri.

"Yeee... biarin, dari pada kak Sehun, ganti pacar melulu" balas Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eeeehh, berani ya sama kakak?" sehun tampak mulai memanas lagi.

"Sudah, sudah...bertengkar aja dari tadi! Baekki cepat makannya!, terus temenin Eomma belanja. Nanti Eomma tambahin uang mingguan nya. Tapi ingat ya, kamu boleh pergi jalan-jalan sama teman kamu dan belanja pakai uang saku yang Eomma kasih, dengan catatan nggak boleh beli kosmetik dan pakaian terbuka. Kalau sampai ketahuan sama Eomma, Eomma mogok kasih uang mingguan selama satu tahun, ngerti?" ujar Haeecul mengancam.

"Iya- iya! Tapi kalau enggak ketahuan gapapa kan?" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Eh, sekarang udah berani ngelawan Eomma ya?" ujar Haeecul sambil menggelitik Baekhyun.

"Ahahahha...auw...apmun Eomma, ampun! Hahahaha ... Baekki Cuma bercanda kok!."

.

.

.

.

Diminggu pagi yang cerah ini, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai sedang berkumpul membicarakan kencan mereka semalam. Sambil membahas Krystal teman kencan Sehun semalam. Kai melangkah melewati jendela kamar Sehun dan berniat mengambil remote AC yang terletak diatas tempat tidur sahabatnya itu. Namun langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Tunggu, stop ngomongin Krystal. Gue pengen kalian tau. Ternyata efek Luhan kuat banget ngaruh sama gue. Sekarang gue berhalusinasi ngeliat dia di rumah sebelah lagi ngeringin rambut! Oh my god!" ujar Kai menoleh meminta pendapat kedua sahabatnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Dia emang tinggal disebelah rumah gue kok Kai" jawab Sehun santai.

"Yang bener Hun?!" tanya Chanyeol yang terbangun dari duduk santainya. Dengan segera dirinya melangkah mendekati Kai. Dan benar saja, dia melihat Luhan sedang asyik mengeringkan rambutnya di beranda. Ini artinya Kai tidak sedang berhalusinasi, dan perkataan Sehun benar-benar terjadi.

"Iya, gue serius. Sorry banget kalau gue lupa cerita ke kalian. Soalnya gue nggak pernah mengingat hal-hal yang nggak penting dan menyenangkan." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada cueknya.

"What? Nggak penting dan nggak menyenangkan?! Are you kidding? Lo bisa-bisanya tetanggaan sama cewek secantik itu, dan lo nggak merasa senang, atau paling enggak bagi-bagi kesenangan itu sama kita-kita Hun?!" ujar Kai kaget mendengar oenuturan Sehun. Chanyeol nampak manggut-manggut.

"Haloooow! Apa gue nggak salah dengar? Kepala kalian kebentur apaan sih?!" ujar Sehun bingung melihat ekspresi kedua sahabat nya tersebut.

"Yang jelas kalau gue jadi elo Hun, gue udah nyusun daftar PDKT untuk dapatin dia. Pantas waktu pertama kali dia masuk ke kelas kita, gue ngerasa kayak pernah liat dia. Rupanya tetangga lo yang baru pindah waktu itu, dia!" ujar Chanyeol mengingat-ingat

"Dan kayak nya kamar si Luhan bersebelahan sama kamar lo lagi," ujar Kai menambahkan.

"Apa? Sebelahan sama kamar gue?~ Oh My God!" seru Sehun terbelalak.

"Luhan baru selesai mandi dan sekarang lagi ngeringin rambut. It's mean kamarnya disitu kan? Orang abis mandi masa ganti baju dan ngeringin rambut numpang dikamar orang sih? Kan nggak mungkin banget. Toh nggak ada ruginya kan kalo tebakan gue benar?

"Itu malah keberuntungan Kai, kalau sampai tebakan lo benar. Aduh Sehun, gue mau banget tukaran kamar sama lo." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya dengan komentar kedua sahabatnya.

"Guys, justru kalau kamarnya nggak disebelah kamar gue berarti dewi keberuntungan masih ngikutin gue." Ujar Sehun menanggapi ocehan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Maksud lo apaan Hun? Harusnya lo seneng dong bisa sedekat ini dengan cewek secantik Luhan" sergah Kai.

"Cewek cantik? Dari sudut mana lo liat dia cantik?" ujar Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Masa sih sedikitpun lo nggak ngerasa dia cantik Hun?" tanya Chanyeol mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Gue rasa dia juga ngerasa kalau si Luhan cantik kok, Chan. Cuma kalau di posisi Sehun, mau nggak mau lo harus ngomong gitu. Tau kenapa? Karena gengsi dong, orang diajak kenalan aja ditolak mentah-mentah, ngapain juga muji dianya cantik, hahaha..." ujar Kai tergelak.

"Penting ya ngungkit-ngungkit masalah penolakan itu? Paling tuh cewek Cuma jual mahal." Ujar Sehun membela diri.

"Pede amat lo" ujar Kai melirik kearah Sehun

"Sure, dan gue bakalan buktiin kalau omongan gue benar. Gimana kalau kita taruhan?" ujar Sehun menantang Kai.

"Boleh, siapa takut," jawab Kai setuju.

"Apa yang jadi taruhannya?" tanya Sehun meminta usul.

"Uang 500 ribu won kalau dalam waktu dua minggu kita bisa menangin hatinya. Kalau bisa lebih cepat dari waktu yang gue tentuin, kita lipatin aja jumlah nya. Gimana?"

"Okay" ujar Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya. "Kok Cuma kalian berdua yang taruhan? Gue juga dong!" ujar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi dicuekin oleh Kai dan Sehun.

Kai membelalakkan matanya. "Lo Chan? No thank's." Kai menjawab dengan mantab. Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah memelas.

"Hun..." ujar Chanyeol meminta dukungan Sehun.

"Nggak apa-apa deh kalau lo mau ikutan." Ujar Sehun kasihan melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol.

"Bener? WAH! Thank's Hun" seru Chanyeol kegirangan . melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu senang, Kai tidak jadi memprotes keputusan Sehun.

"Tapi..." ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tapi apa lagi?" tanya Kai melirik kesal ke Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau gue kalah, gue bayarnya nyicil ya."

"HUH!" teriak Sehun dan Kai spontan.

"Usul ditolak, miskin amat lo Chan, pakek acara nyicil segala," protes Kai.

"Iya deh," ujar Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Oke, deal! Kalian siap-siap aja ya, soalnya gue yakin duit itu bakalan jadi milik gue. Coba, apa sih yang kurang dari gue? Udah cakep, tinggi, putih..."

"Hobi ngolokin orang, tukang ribut dikelas, dan suka ngeganti nama orang. Ya kan? Udah deh, pasti gue yang menang! Cakep? Nggak diraguin lagi. Pintar? So pasti meskipun seringan nyontek daripada belajarnya. Baik hati? Dari jaman purbakala, semua orang udah pada tau, yang namanya keturunan keluarga Kim itu pasti baik hati! Dari segi fisik, gue punya kulit yang eksotik yang pasti disukai oleh cewek-cewek," ujar Kai memotong pembicaraan Sehun.

"Peasaan cewek-cewek bakalan kabur kalo ngeliat kulit item lo, termasuk Luhan. Tuh kulit pasti panuan kan?" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Enak aja, lo tuh..."

"Udah..udah ! kalian berdua jangan susah-susah debatin siapa yang bakal menang deh. Soalnya pasti gue yang menang," ujar Chanyeol menghentikan pertengkaran Kai dan Sehun. "Soal tampang, gue..." chanyeol berniat mendemonstrasikan dirinya sendiri seperti yang dilakukan dua sahabatnya.

"Kai, lo udah lapar belum? Turun makan yuk!" ujar Sehun pada Kai, seakan-akan omongan Chanyeol Cuma hembusan angin selewat doang.

"Yuk!" jawab Kai menyanggupi. Keduanya yang barusan lagi berantem tiba-tiba langsung jadi akrab.

"Eh, tega kalian! Gue kan belum selesai ngomong." Protes Chanyeol sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun dan Kai dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Dari kamar Sehun, ketiga cowok itu menuju kearah dapur, disana Bi Jung lagi sibuk mengupas bawang , ketika melihat ketiga cowok tersebut. Tanpa dikomando lagi, Bi Jung langsung membuka lemari es, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak buat ketiga anak muda itu.

Ketika ketiganya sudah duduk di meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Dahi Sehun dan Kai langsung mengkerut keheranan. Chanyeol buru-buru menjelaskan pada Sehun apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia tertawakan. Ketika Sehun mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung ikutan ngakak.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Kai, lo tau nggak apa yang barusan dikasih tau Chanyeol ke gue?" kata Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya agar Kai bisa mendengar ceritanya. "Dia ngebayangin lo dengan kulit item yang penuh dengan panu lagi ngerayu Bi Jung! Huahahaha ..." ujar Sehun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan ketawanya.

Kai berusaha meredakan tawa mereka dengan memasang muka galak. Tapi bukannya berhenti tertawa, kedua nya malah tertawa makin kuat dan nyaring. Chanyeol malah sampai keluar air mata. Saat Bi jung muncul dengan tiga piring nasi, ayam goreng, dan nggak ketinggalan 3 cangkir sirup, keduanya baru berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Nih den, silahkan dinikmati," kata Bi Jung sambil tersenyum ramah. Kai melirik Bi Jung ragu-ragu, dan memberanikan diri untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Bi, tadi Chanyeol bilang sama Kai, katanya dia pengen ngeliat foto Bibi waktu muda. Katanya sih, pengen liat muka Bibi waktu ABG. Soalnya Chanyeol bilang, kalau tuanya secantik sekarang, pasti waktu mudanya lebih cantik lagi. Tapi dia takut Bi Jung marah, jadi Kai yang disuruh ngomong." Ujar Kai sambil memasang wajah malaikat. Chanyeol tersedak oleh makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"O-YA?" ujar Bi Jung senang nggak ketulungan sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Chanyeol.. " Den Chanyeol kok nggak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin sih?" tentu saja boleh! BOLEH BANGET MALAH! Dulu Bi Jung sering dipuji sama cowok-cowok di kampung bibi loh. Aduh, nggak nyangka kecantikan bibi ndak lekang dimakan waktu. Sebentar, bibi ambilkan. Oya, kalau masakan nya kurang, den Chanyeol tinggal bilang aja, nanti bibi masakin lagi." Ujar Bi Jung dengan semangat'45. Sehun menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat Bi Jung berlalu pergi, baik Kai maupun Sehun langsung terbahak-bahak.

Chanyeol menelan ludah sambil berkata, "Mampus deh gue."

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran akhirnya selesai juga ketika jam besar SMA Vincencia menunjukkan tepat jam 12 siang. Luhan pulang kerumahnya dan berpapasan dengan Sehun yang juga ternyata baru sampai dirumahnya. Hati Luhan tiba-tiba jadi tidak tentram waktu melihat wajah Sehun, sedangkan Sehun rasanya mau nonjok muka masamnya Luhan. Tapi mengingat taruhan nya dengan kai dan Chanyeol, ia pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Luhan.

Luhan membuang muka saat senyum Sehun mengembang. Hati Sehun mencelos dan senyum palsunya menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Argh.. kalo bukan karena taruhan ini, mandang muka dia aja gue nggak sudi" guman Sehun dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Luhan yang sudah berada dikamarnya segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Dikamar Luhan yang cukup luas itu, terdapat sebuah spring bed, meja belajar, meja rias, lemari pakaian dan rak kaca yang khusus dipakai Luhan untuk menyimpan buku-buku novel yang dikoleksinya. Semua barang-barang Luhan yang tersusun rapi dikamarnya itu bernuansa biru langit.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Luhan menarik laci meja belajarnya untuk mengecek pelajaran besok. Ketika ia mengambil jadwal sekolahnya di dalam laci, tanpa sengaja tangan Luhan menyentuh sebuah kotak yang diperhatikannya kalung berinisial K yang tertera manis didalam kotak, dan tiba-tiba tatapan amarah yang tadi ditunjukkan nya pada Sehun langsung memudar. Tangannya meraih kalung itu dan diusapnya perlahan.

"Luhan!" suara teriakan Nyonya Sungmin membuatnya tersentak dalam lamunannya. Luhan buru-buru menyimpan kalung itu kedalam kotaknya, mengembalikannya kedalam laci, dan bergegas turun menemui mamanya tersayang.

"Ya, Ma," ujar Luhan. Dia menghampiri nyonya Sungmin yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Luhan menghempaskan tubuh nya ke sofa empuk ruang keluarga nya itu.

"Nanti malam kita diundang dinner smaa tetangga sebelah, kamu siap-siap sebelum jam 7 ya!" ujar Nyonya Sungmin yang langsung membuat Luhan terbelalak.

"Apa Luhan nggak salah dengar? Kok tiba-tiba sekali sih ma?" ujarnya berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan kesal. Kalung berinisial K langsung terhapus dalam ingatan nya.

"Yah, mungkin karena keluarga mereka mau menyambut kepindahan kita. Kamu kan tau bagaimana baiknya keluarga Oh. Kamu sendiri yang menerima makanan pemberian Tante Haeecul.."

"Ma, Mama pergi berdua aja sama Papa ya, luhan nggak ikutan. Lagian yang diundang kan Cuma Mama sama Papa," ujar Luhan mencari-cari alasan agar dirinya tidak ikut dalam acara makan malam itu. Sungmin tampak membelalakkan mata saat mendengar anak semata wayangnya.

"Siapa yang ngasih tau kamu kalau mereka Cuma ngundang Papa sama Mama? Kamu juga diundang kok. Jadi kamu harus ikut, titik!"

"Ma, please! Luhan..."

"Ssstttt... Mama nggak mau dengar!" ujar nyonya Sungmin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Uuggh! Mama nyebelin!" seru Luhan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Nanti malam jam 7, dandan yang cantik ya sayang!" ujar Sungmin pura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi kesalnya Luhan. Sambil tersenyum Sungmin mengangkat telefon dan menghubungi tetangganya.

.

.

.

"Eomma, ada telefon dari ahjuma sebelah," teriak Sehun dari lantai atas. Mendengar panggilan Sehun, Nyonya Haeecul langsung berlari dengan semangat meraih telefon yang ada diruang tamu.

"Tutup aja sayang!," mendengar suara eomma nya, Sehun segera menutup gagang telepon dan kembali berkonsentrasi di depan televisi.

"Hallo? Minni, bagaimana Min?" tanya haeecul nggak sabaranm.

"Saya berhasil membujuk Luhan, tenang saja. Nanti malam pasti kita datang bertiga.

"Wah, kabar baik itu min. Mudah-mudahan mereka berdua bisa akur seperti kita," seru Haeecul kegirangan.

"Tentu itu yang kita harapkan. Waktu dengar cerita kamu soal permusuhan anak kita, saya jadi cemas. Untung kamu punya ide makan malam ini. Kan nggak bagus kalau orang tua mereka bersahabat, tapi mereknya malah musuhan," timpal Sungmin.

"Betul, baik kalau begitu. Kami tunggu kedatangannya nanti malam yah," ujar Haeecul mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Saat matahari mulai terbenam, mobil Sport Putih memasuki halaman rumah dan terparkir mulus disebelah mobil Spor Hitam. Seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil setelah sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, pria itu menekan bel pintu rumah, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yeobo, akhirnya pulang juga," sapa haeecul mesra sambil mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Kita ada janji makan malam sama Pak Kyu kan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Iya, kamu mandi dulu sana. Aku mau manggil Sehun dan Baekhyun dulu untuk siap-siap."

"Loh, kamu belum kasih tau mereka?" tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Ya belum dong, yah kalau tau bisa-bisa dari tadi siang Sehun udah kabur duluan. Udah gih, ayo sana mandi!"

.

.

Nyonya Haeecul berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar putri kesayangannya.

"Baeeki?"

"Ya Eomma?" suara baekhyun terdengar smar-samar dari balik pintu. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu siap-siap gih. Kita ada janji makan malam sama tetangga baru kita," ujar Nyonya Haeecul sambil tersenyum.

"Oke Eomma. Oya, apa musuhnya Kak Sehun datang juga?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Katanya sih datang," ujar nyonya Haeecul sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Wah, bakalan seru nih!," ujar Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Huh! Maunya aja. Kamu udah mandi belum? Ayo cepat siap-siap. Eomma mau kasih tau kakak mu dulu."

Setelah dari kamar Baekhyun, nyonya Haeecul melangkah kekamar Sehun. Belum diketuk, pintu kamar sudah dibuka oleh pemilik kamar. Nyonya Haeecul terkesima melihat seorang cowok tampan dihadapannya dengan kemeja rapi dan celana jeans panjang. Rambut blonde nya terlihat modis dengan gel.

"Sehun, tau aja Eomma ada acara nanti malam." Seru nyonya Haeecul kagum.

"Hah, acara? Acara apa ma? Sehun sekarang ada janji kencan,"

"Eiitts, nggak boleh pergi! Malam ini kita ada acara keluarga!"

"Acara keluarga? Kok dadakan gini?" tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Kita ada janji makan malam sama keluarga Xi,"

"KITA? Perasaan Sehun nggak ada diminta persetujuannya tuh buat dinner sama cewek itu? Udah ah. Sehun mau pergi. Dah Eomma," ujar Sehun sembari mengecup pipi Eommanya.

"Sehun," panggil nyonya Haeecul menghentikan langkah Sehun. "Sudah Eomma bilang kan, KITA ada janji makan malam sama keluarga Xi. Jadi KITA yang akan menyambut kedatangan tamu kita bersama-sama. Ayo, cepetan batalin semua janji kamu atau hak setir kamu Eomma cabut detik ini juga."

.

.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Xi sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Tapi Sehun dan Luhan tampaknya masih malu-malu untuk saling menyapa. Sehun hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Sementara Luhan tampak anteng-anteng saja dipandangi Sehun dari tadi.

Sebagai pengamat yang baik, tentu saja Sehun menyadari keanehan dalam penampilan Luhan malam ini, yang aneh dengan aksesoris yang dipakainya. Luhan memakai kalung berinisiap K, sementara seingat Sehun waktu perkenalan, nama Luhan sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur K

Namun terlepas dari itu, walaupun masih dalam status MUSUH, tetap diakui Sehun merasa amat terpesona dengan penampilan Luhan malam ini. Rambut panjang sepinggang dibiarkan terurai dengan bando berwarna biru langit, dan gaunnya yang cocok banget sama bodi gitar spanyolnyaitu juga berwarna senada.

Tetapi Sehun benar-benar hanya menikmati kecantikan Luhan, bukannya lantas mau menerima dia sebagai tetangga apalagi teman. Dan perlu dicatat, Luhan telah membuat dia batal berkencan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hangeng, putra putrimu mirip sekali dengan mu," ujar papa Luhan basa-basi.

"Putrimu malah mirip sama ibunya," ujar Pak Hangeng tak kalah basa-basi.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Please deh, acara keluarga yang sangat membosankan.

"Haeeculie, makasih loh sudah mengundang kami makan malam, masakan nya lezat," kini gilirang Mama Luhan yang berkomentar.

"Aduh, jangan bicara begitu Minni," ujar Haeecul merendah sambil melirik penuh arti pada Sungmin. Seolah paham dengan lirikan itu, nyonya Sungmin langsung mengangguk sambil menyodok lengan Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sayang, kamu kok diam aja? Ayo kenalan sama anaknya Haeecul ahjuma," seru Sungmin mulai memancing. Luhan tampak menengadah dan menatap Sehun. Sehun langsung menunduk salah tingkah.

"Yang dimaksud ANAKNYA itu pasti Baekhyun, nggak mungkin banget dia kenalan sama gue LAGI. Tapi gimana kalau sampai dia niat kenalan sama gue buat jada image good girl nya? Mana dia natap gue lagi? Apa gue terima aja? Loh, kok gue jadi lunak gitu sih?! Kalau dia ngajak kenalan kan berarti dia pura-pura nggak kenal gue. Jadi? Gue terima atau gue tolak aja?" ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil panik sendiri.

"Hallo, saya Luhan," sapa Luhan ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sehun langsung menatap Luhan.

"Hallo juga noona, saya Baekhyun," ujar Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah pada Luhan.

"Sialan, ternyata bukan mau salamin gue," umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung melanjutkan makannya tanpa memandang kearah Sehun sedikitpun. Haeecul dan Sungmin langsung menggencarkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Hun," panggil Nyonya Haecul. "Kamu nggak kenalan sama anaknya nyonya Sungmin?" tanya nyonya Haeecul pada Sehun.

Sehun tampak melotot menatap Eomma nya.

"Sehun udah kenalan kok ma," jawab Sehun sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

_Bukannya Eomma udah tau kalau gue udah kenal sama si Luhan? Dan bukannya udah gue bilang ke Eomma kalau dia musuh gue? Kok gue malah disuruh kenalan?_

"Loh, kamu sudah kenal sama Luhan? Kok udah kenal malah diam-diaman begitu sih?" ujar nyonya Haee pura-pura bingung. Sehun makin terbelalak memandangi Eommanya.

"Apa gue nggak salah denger? ?" seru Sehun dalam hati.

"Maksud Eomm..." Sehun menghentikan protesnya di tengah jalan. _Uups! Kenapa gue nggak manfaatin kesempatan ini buat menangin taruhan itu?_

"Kami bukannya sengaja diam-diaman kok ma. Namanya juga baru kenal. Nanti lama-lama juga bakalan akrab. Asal Sungmin ahjumma ngikinin Sehun buat...AUUUWWW! sehun berteriak beras sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada yang menginjak kakinya! Dan pasti itu dilakukan sama Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kenapa nak Sehun?" tanya nyonya Sungmin bingung. Semua yang di meja makan sesaat itu terdiam.

"Nggak kok ahjuma, tiba-tiba... tiba-tiba kaki Sehun kesemutan," ujar Sehun nyengir kuda.

"Oh...kirain kenapa. Ngomong-ngomong, ahjuma nggak masalah loh kalau kalian bisa jadi teman akrab," ujar nyonya Sungmin sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam yang hanya berlangsung setengah jam itu serasa seabad bagi Luhan. Luhan terus menahan emosinya melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai dekat dengan kedua orangtua nya, sampai akhirnya Luhan dapat bernafas lega saat acara makan malam itu usai, namun nyatanya dengan usainya acara makan malam itu, bukan berarti Luhan bisa lepas dari cowok bernama Oh Sehun! Sesaat setelah makan malam usai. Mama dan papa Luhan serta orangtua Sehun berniat meninggalkan putra-putri mereka diruang tamu.

"Kalian ngobrol aja ya!" ujar Sungmin berpesan.

"Ma, Mama dan Papa mau kemana?" tanya Luhan mulai cemas dengan kelakuan kedua orangtuanya.

"Mama dan Papa ada di ruang keluarga kok, nggak kemana-mana," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Iya, kalian nggak apa kan kami tinggal diruang tamu? Baekhyun, ayo tinggalin kakakmu dan Luhan," ujar Haeecul sambil tersenyum maksa. Luhan cepat-cepat menyela.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Ahjuma. Biar Baekhyun disini, nggak bakalan ganggu," jawab Luhan.

"Biar saja Luhan. Biasanya dia jam segini juga udah tidur kok," ujar Haeecul sambil memberikan kode pada Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tidur? Sejak kapan Baekki punya kebiasaan tidur jam segini?," ujar Baekhyun disconnect dengan maksud terselubung Eommanya.

"Baekki, ayo ikutin kata Eomma," ujar Sehun yang sekarang ikut-ikutan ngusir adiknya.

"Tapi...," Baekhyun hendak menyela lagi.

"Baekki sayang, uang sakumu bulan ini rencana nya mau Eomma naikin loh," ujar Eomma akhirnya. Mata Baekhyun langsung bersinar mendengar penuturan Eommanya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti sama niat kakak dan Eommanya, tapi seenggaknya kalau dia nurutin mau Eomma, secara otomatis Eomma akan menaikkan uang sakunya. Itu yang Baekhyun baca dari tatapan dan kata-kata Eomma.

"Hoam... Ehm, tiba-tiba Baekki jadi ngerasa ngantuk, Baekki naik dulu ya Kak. Maaf nggak bisa nemenin," kata Baekhyun pura-pura menguap, lalu bergegas ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Alhasil, tinggal lah Sehun dan Luhan diruangan itu, Sehun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan jadi bingung mulai darimana. Pasalnya, Sehun sama sekali nggak berniat bicara sama cewek mutek alias jutek kayak Luhan. Tapi kalau harus diam-diaman terus seperti sekarang, Sehun sama sekali tidak tahan.

"Lu, kok kamu diam aja sih dari tadi?" ujar Sehun memulai pembiacaraan dengan nada bicara seramah mungkin. Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah kelihatan lebih sibuk dengan remote televisi.

"Sebenarnya tuh TV punya siapa sih? Enak banget kamu ganti-ganti chanel sesuka hati" ujar Sehun dalam hati.

"Luhan, kamu dengar nggak sih? Aku lagi ngomong." Sehun berusaha menjaga keramahan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kamu ngomong gitu, maksudnya mau bilang kalau aku budeg?" tanya Luhan ketus.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Luhan, kamu jangan negative thinking dulu dong, aku sama sekali nggak punya maksud kayak gitu. Suer, rela deh disamber guntur."

"Gunungan tubuh ramping maksudnya," sambung Sehun dalam hati. Luhan masih tetap menatap Sehun sinis.

"Kamu jangan masang muka jutek gitu dong, entar kamu disangka lagi dapat musibah lagi. Padahal kan kamu udah ketemu sama cowok yang paling tampan dan paling baik sedunia, cowok nya lagi di hadapan kamu lagi, apa yang kurang coba?" ujar Sehun membuat suasana lebih santai.

"Yang ada di hadapan aku?" ujar Luhan kaget. "Kamu pasti lagi bercandaa kan?"

"Luhan, please. Kamu jangan bersikap kayak gini ke aku. Tuhan aja bisa meaafin kesalahan manusia, masa kamu nggak bisa maafin kesalahan aku?"

"Ya jelas nggak bisa, soalnya aku bukan Tuhan." Jawab Luhan singkat. Sehun menarik nafas panjang sambil melihat cewek yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya ampun, aku salah apa sih sampai kamu musihin aku kayak gini? Aku minta maaf deh kalau kamu ngerasa sakit hati sama kata-kata yang pernah aku ucapin waktu pertama kali kamu masuk kelas. Tapi kamu jangan kayak gini dong. Aku mohon kamu maafin aku. Apa kamu nggak kasihan ngeliat aku kayak gini?"

Luhan tampak diam sejenak. Pikiran Luhan menerawang seolah sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan Sehun.

"Ehm, gimana ya? Yaaahh... boleh lah," jawab Luhan berubah pikiran. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata terbelalak. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Beneran? Kamu serius?" seru Sehun kegirangan. Tak pernah disangka-sangka nya kalau Luhan akan semudah itu memaafkan dirinya. Wah uang taruhan udah di depan mata nih XD

"pmf... huahahahaha," tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa gelak. Ditatapnya Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Sumpah, aku baru pertama kali ngeliat cowok kayak kamu bisa tunjukin muka polos gitu. Muka kamu bener-bener lucu tau nggak?" serunya senang ketika berhasil mengerjai Sehun.

Sehun menatap sinis pada Luhan yang sudah membuatnya malu, namun tatapan sinisnya tiba-tiba berubah. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang tertawa dengan takjub.

"Kalau kamu nggak jutek, cantik juga," ujar Sehun dalam hati saat melihat Luhan tidak lagi memasang wajah jutek.

Disela tawanya, Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Seketika ia langsung tersadar bahwa dari tadi Sehun sedang menatap dirinya. Luhan menghentikan tawanya. My God! Wajah Luhan memerah! Tatapan mereka bertemu, beradu pandang dan...

Rrrr... tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi mengalun dengan lembut, Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil hp di saku gaunnya, dan menunduk dalam-dalam karena malu, tanpa disadarinya, ia tadi menatap Sehun dalam, dan menyadari bahwa cowok yang ada disampingnya itu lumayan tampan.

"Halo,?" sapa Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan kecanggungan nya.

"Halo Luhan, kamu lagi nggak ada dirumah ya?" ujar si penepon.

"Ini Kris ge ya? Luhan sekeluarga memang lagi nggak dirumah, diundang makan malam soalnya, kenapa kak?" jawab Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah Sehun berbunyi. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah dongkol.

"Barusan hp Luhan bunyi, eh sekarang bel rumah gue bunyi. Kayaknya banyak banget orang yang mau ngacauin moment penting gue," geram Sehun dalam hati.

"Selamat malam," ujar seorang cowok berpostur tinggi dengan senyum yang ramah ketika Sehun membuka pintunya. Seorang pria dewasa berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Tinggi mereka hanya berbeda beberapa senti, namun pria itu jelas lebih dewasa beberapa tahun darinya. Potongan rambutnya rapi berwarna pirang, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa cowok yang ada dihadapan nya punya dua keunggulan, tampan dan terpelajar.

"Ya, selamat malam," ujar Sehun membalas sapaannya dengan sopan. "Cari siapa ya?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Setelah bertanya begitu, Sehun baru menyadari kalau pria yang ada dihadapannya sedang memegang hp, dan hp itu masih tertempel di telinga kanannya. Ups jangan-jangan...

"Ehm, saya mencari Luhan. Luhannya ada disini kan? Soalnya roof di perumahan ini two in one, jadi saya rasa rumah ini yang dimaksud Luhan," ujar cowok itu seolah menjelaskan kecurigaan Sehun.

Sementara itu diruang tamu, Luhan keheranan sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa mendengar suara Sehun dari hp nya, padahal orang yang menelepon nya berada jauh dari Seoul. Luhan tiba-tiba tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dirinya segera melangkah keluar mendekati Sehun untuk memastikan kecurigaannya. Luhan terbelalak tak percaya saat menatap sosok pria yang berdiri di pintu rumah kediaman Oh itu. Melihat kemunculan orang yang dinanti-nantikannya, pria itu menutup sambungan telepon nya.

"Halo Luhan," sapanya ramah.

"Ya ampun! Gege. Luhan nggak percaya," ujar Luhan kaget setengah mati, sementara Sehun kebingungan sendiri. Luhan yang sehari-hari nya judes sama dia, tiba-tiba berubah jadi ramah dan lemah lembut. Luhan segera menghampiri pria yang sudah membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya itu, sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Surprise," ujar cowok itu saat Luhan masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Kris Ge, kapan Gege ke Seoul?" ujar Luhan manja.

Melihat acara peluk peluk tersebut, Sehun langsung ngedumel dalam hati. "Duuelah! Mesra amat sampai-sampai gue dikacangin! Sekalian aja di gendong! Saudara sih saudara, tapi jangan meluk di depan gue dong!" kesalnya.

"Hei, kalung ini masih kamu simpan?" tanya kris sambil melirik kearah leher Luhan daat Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Iya dong, barabg kesayangan Gege yang udah Luhan minta, harus dijaga baik-baik. Tadi siang waktu buka laci, nggak sengaja Luhan lihat kalung ini. Yaudah Luhan pakai aja kalungnya, mumpung lagi kangen sama orang ny! Eeeh... tau tau Gege..."

"E-hem... ergh... hrm!" ujar Sehun berdehem-dehem ria. "Ehm, nggak dikenalin nih, sama Gege kamu?" ujar Sehun nya to the point.

Luhan dan Kris langsung tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aduh, Sehun. Kenalin dulu, ini Kris. Nama asli nya Wu Yi Fan, Kris ge ini bekerja sebagai wakil CEO disalah satu perusahaan perhotelan di Paris. Yang jelas nih dia itu bukan kakak kandung aku." Seru Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Terus dia siapanya kamu dong kalau gitu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Dia itu pacar aku," ujar Luhan santai. Wajah Sehun langsung pucat pasi, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Luhan sudah punya pacar.

"Kamu nggak percaya? Kenapa? Heran kenapa ada cowok sedewasa, semapan, secakep dan serba lebih dari kamu bisa jadi pacar aku? Tapi itulah kenyataannya," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding dikamar Luhan sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, namun Luhan dan Kris belum beranjak untuk tidur. Keduanya masih asik mengobrol. Maklum, Luhan dan Kris udah dekat banget sejak kecil. Kris adalah anak dari sahabat baiknya orangtua Luhan, tetapi orangtua Kris sudah meninggal. Jadi Kris itu adalah anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh orang tua Luhan. Setelah dewasa, ia bertolak ke Paris dan kemudian hidup mandiri, sekarang Kris sudah menjadi orang yang sukses. Kedua orangtua Luhan sangat menyayangi Kris sebagai anak sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana akhir acara makan malam kedua keluarga yang bertetangga itu? Acara makan malam dengan keluarga OH segera berakhir setelah Mama dan Papa nya Luhan tau kalau Kris ada di Seoul. Setelah pamitan, keluarga Xi pulang kerumahnya sambil membantu Kris mengangkat koper nya. Setelah mengobrol dengan orangtua Luhan, akhirnya kedua orangtua Luhan memberi waktu untuk Luhan melepas rindunya berua Kris. Maklum, sudah hampir 5 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Dia tentu saja merindukan Kris yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Loh kok? Terus kenapa Luhan bilang pada Sehun kalau Kris itu pacarnya?

"Oya ge, tadi maaf ya udah sembarangan udah ngaku-ngakau pacaran sama gege. Tadi pasti gege kaget naget kan waktu Luhan bilang begitu? Soalnya Luhan tiba-tiba aja pengen jahilin," ujar Luhan sambil tertawa, setelah keduanya membahas alasan kepulangannya Kris. Rupanya kepulangan Kris berkaitan dengan permintaan CEO perusahaannya yang meminta Kris untuk mengontrol proyek cabang perusahaannya yang baru dibangun di Seoul.

"Kamu suka sama dia?" tanya Kris mendadak serius. Luhan melotot memandangi Kris.

"Ah, gege sembarangan aja. Udah ah, sana. Luhan mau tidur, besok sekolah." Seru Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya-iya, sampai besok," ujar Kris lembut sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Malam ge," ujar Luhan melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Malam," ujar Kris balas tersenyum. Senyum Kris langsung memudar saat sosok Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, Kris akhirnya melangkah pergi, punggung Kris kelihatan begitu kesepian.

.

.

.

.

Indikator kita yang pertama adalah intergal. Kita akan memakai 3 rumus dasar yaitu..." suara Bu Feris yang lagi sibuk menjelaskan rumus intergal dipapan tulis samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang lagi asyik ngobrol dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Jadi tuh cowok namanya Kris?" ujar Kai saat Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dan dia itu pacarnya Luhan?" ujar Chanyeol menyimpulkan. Sehun mengangguk tak bersemangat.

"Bayangin, gue diketawain waktu nyangka dia itu kakaknya. 'Aduh Sehun, kenalin dulu, ini Kris, alias Wu Yi Fan. Gris ge ini adalah wakil CEO disalah satu perusahaan perhotelan di Paris. Yang jelas nih, dia itu bukan gegeku. Heran kenapa ada cowok sedewasa, semapan, secakep, dan serba lebih dari kamu bisa jadi pacar aku? Tapi itulah kenyataannya' Eeeeerrrgh!" ujar Sehun mencoba meniru nada bicara Luhan sambil kesal sendiri.

"Itu namanya kualat Hun, lo kok nggak bilang-bilang kalau lo ada dinner sama Luhan?" ujar Kai meminta penjelasan.

"Gimana guenya ngasih tau? Gue taunya aja pas udah mau makan malam. Eomma gue tau kalau gue bakal kabur kalau dikasih tau duluan... gue kesel banget nih sama cowok bernama Kris itu. Nggak ada nggak ada badai gue malah dapat saingan baru," ujar Sehun kesal. Tak diperdulikannya Bu Feris yg sedang bersemangat mengajarkan tentang cara penerapan rumus intergal.

"Ehm... Hun, gue ada usul. Kita ganti model taruhannya aja," ujar Kai memberi solusi.

"Maksud lo?"

"Gini Hun, gue punya ide, objek taruhan kita tetap Luhan dan yang menang tetap dapat 500 ribu won, tapi..."

"Ada tapi nya Hun," ujar Chanyeol sok tau. Kai langsung melempar tatapan sinisnya pada Chanyeol dengan tujuan agar Chanyeol bisa berhenti berkomentar hal yang tidak penting.

"Tapi yang taruhan bukan lagi tiga orang, melainkan dua orang dan..."

"Kenapa jadi dua orang Kai? Gue mau lo kemanain lagi? Lo tuh..." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Kai yang belum jelas ujungnya lari kemana.

"Chan, lo bisa diem nggak sih?" Kai melirik kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Feris songsaengnim masih terus menjelaskan rumus intergal.

"Dan yang dua orang itu adalah lo dan Kris. Begini..." Kai melanjutkan ide cemerlangnya.

"Loh kok jadi mereka berdua sih? Terus kita berdua gimana Kai?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong kalimat Kai.

"Pokoknya lo dengerin dulu," Kai berusaha untuk sabar. "Nah entar gue dan Chanyeol..."

"Kok lo libatin gue, tapi nggak cerita dulu ke gue kai?"

"MAKANYA LO DENGERIN DULU SAMPAI ABIS, BULUK!" Kai spontan berteriak memarahi Chanyeol yang membuatnya kesal dengan sikap penasarannya yg berlebihan.

"KIM JONGIN" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Bu Feris berteriak kesal. "Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu dalam pelajaran saya? Kalian juga, Sehun dan Chanyeol! Kalian bertiga dari tadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya ya?" suara Bu Feris yg nggak kalah sama guntur benar-benar membuat kaget penghuni kelas, terutama tiga orang yang sedari tadi sibuk berbicara itu.

Lay yang duduk di dekat Kai, dan sedari tadi merasa amat sangat terganggu sama suara bisik-bisik Sehun and the genk, langsung tersenyum senang. Bagi Lay, Feris songsaengnim memang sedang MENGAJAR. Jadi baginya, ketiga orang itu pantas dimarahi. Kalau tidak, lay sudah berniat malakukan ritual mandi kembang untuk mengusir hawa sial dari tubuhnya. Soalnya dia udah merasa sedikit sial duduk berdekatan dengan Arla yang sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai bapak post.

"Sorry my beautiful teacher, kami hanya keasyikan bergosip," seru Kai membuat pengakuan paling jujur sedunia sambil nyengir kuda.

"BAGUS!" seru Bu Feris keras. "Jadi kalian tidak perlu mempelajari matematika lagi karena dari hobi kalian tersebut, kalian bertiga telah menemukan bakat menjadi sutradara acara gosip! Silahkan keluar! Kalian bertiga dilarang mengikuti pelajaran matematika hari ini," ancam Bu Feris kesal. Bukannya merasa sedih atau menyesal, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun malah...

"YES," ketiganya langsung bersorak girang.

"Bener nih buk?" ujar Sehun semangat.

"Iya, beneran. Tunggu apa lagi?" Chanyeol cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelum Bu Feris sempat menjawab.

"Bukan kita-kita loh yg nggak mau ikut pelajaran ibu. Ibu yg nyuruh loh! Dah teman-teman, kami mau kekantin dulu! Selamat melanjutkan pelajaran matematikanya ya! Hahahahaha!" ujar ketiganya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Bu Feris hanya bisa terpaku menatap tiga makhluk ajaib yang sama sekali tidak menganggap serius gertakannya. Sementara Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai dengan santainya melenggangkan kaki menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

"Ahjuma, pesan 3 gelas buble tea sama nasi goreng nya tiga piring ya," ujar Sehun mewakili kedua sahabatnya memesan makanan. Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah pesanan mereka datang, Kai kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya sambil menyantap nasi goreng yang mereka pesan.

"Diem ya lo! Awas kalau motong omongan gue lagi," ujar Kai mengingatkan Chanyeol.

"Nah, jadi gue sama Chanyeol adalah pihak yang ngedukung Kris. Kalo lo bisa menang dari Kris, kami berdua yg bakal bayar taruhannya ke lo. Tapi kalau lo kalah..."

"Kai!," seru Sehun memotong kalimat Kai dengan mata terbelalak.

"Diem, nak kalau lo kalah, lo yang mesti bayar kami. Entar kami bagi dua deh duitnya. Gimana? Keren kan ide gue?"

"Yah... boleh juga sih. Hitung-hitung saingan gue deh gue terima," ujar Sehun setuju. "Dari tadi Chanyeol nunjuk-nunjuk kayaknya dia mau ngomong. Sebagai anggota forum, kasih kesempatan buat dia dong. Mau ngasih usul atau sanggahan nih?" Sehun menyodok tangan Chanyeol.

"O.. nggak udah lewat kok," ujar Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Beneran nih nggak nyesal? Ngomong cepetan! Lo tadi mau ngomong apa?" ujar Kai mendesak.

"Ehm, tapi lo yg minta ya. Waktu tadi lo nyendokin nasi lo, gue liat ada lalatnya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang polosnya.

"A-PAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran matematika berakhir, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua anak berbondong-bondong menyerbu kantin kecuali mereka yg sudah kekenyangan atau sudah eneg melihat makanan. Salah satu dari mereka yg udah eneg melihat makanan adalah Kai. Dirinya langsung kembali ke kelas meninggalkan nasi gorengnya yg masih tertinggal banyak. Sehun menyusul dari belakang.

"Kai, lo masih mikirin lalat itu ya? Udahlah anggap saja vitamin penguat tulang. Sekarang yg penting gue nih," ujar Sehun berusa menghibur Kai. Chanyeol yg takut dimarahi oleh Kai langsung kabur sejak bikin pengakuan dikantin tadi.

"Udah, jangan dibahas lagi! Tulang gue malah lemes habis tau kalau gue makan lalat. Ngomong-ngomong tuh cowok udah pasti pacarnya Luhan?"

"Seratus persen! Emangnya mau gimana ngebuktiinnya lagi? Udah dipeluk semesra dan seerat itu! Wajahnya saja udah berseri-seri kayak tomat"

"Loh kok jadi sewot gitu sih? Sejak kapan perasaan Sehun dikendaliin sama cewek? Kayaknya sejak 3 tahun yg lalu udah nggak... uups, sori Hun. Gue nggak maksud buat ngungkit-ngungkit masa lalu lo," jawab Kai keceplosan. Mendengar penuturan Kai, Sehun hanya tersenyum hambar. Kenapa dia harus diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dirumahnya, Sehun langsung menuju kekamarnya. Baekhyun dan Bi Jung langsung melongo kaget melihat tingkah dan raut wajah Sehun yg nggak seperti biasanya. Baekhyun yg merasa sikap kakaknya hari ini rada-rada aneh, berbaik hati mendatangi kamar kakak sematawayangnya. TOK... TOK... TOK... Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Masuk," ujar Sehun mempersilahkan. Setelah mendapat izin. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan melangkah masuk. Tidak ada yg berubah. Poster cewek-cewek cantik dan daftar panjang teman kencan kakaknya masih menjadi barang-barang yg dominan tampak ketika memasuki kamar itu. Baekhyun melihat Sehun lagi santai duduk di sofa santainya.

"Kakak kenapa sih hari ini? Baekki tau, pasti lagi ngangenin baekki kan?" ujar Baekhyun menebak.

"Wah, kamu kok tau sih Baek kalau kakak lagi kangenin kamu? Sekarang kakak udah berubah jadi cowok kurang kerjaan ya?" ujar Sehun menyindir.

"Huh, tega amat sama adik sendiri. Oya, tadi Kak Luhan kesini loh," ujar Baekhyun senang.

"Ngapain dia kesini?" tanya Sehun langsung melupakan badmood nya.

"Yang jelas dia nggak nyariin kakak! Kak Luhan ternyata asik untuk diajak ngobrol loh kak, baik hati lagi! Bayangin... dia ngasih boneka ke Baekki Gueeedeeeekkk... banget bonekanya. Pasti uang yg keluar buat beli boneka itu juga banyak. Wah... ngebayangin nya aja udah buat hati seneng. Maklum, punya boneka mahal..."

"Eh, cewek komersil, ngapain Luhan ngasih boneka ke kamu?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan killer dan tajam.

"Katanya itu oleh-oleh dari pacarnya! Kata Kak Luhan, dia dikasih banyak boneka oleh pacarnya, jadi buat Baekki satu," ujar Baekhyun dan membuat tempramen Sehun naik.

"Ngapain kamu nerima hadiah dari orang yang nggak dikenal hah?"

"Tapi kan Kak Luhan bukan orang yg nggak kita kenal, dia kan tetangga kita."

"Maksud gue kakaknya," ujar Sehun kesal.

"Kan nggak ada salahnya. Kenapa sih kakak jadi sewot" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Bawa sini bonekanya!"

"eh... enak aja! Sorry deh brother! Kakak mau cemburu kek, mau marah-marah kek, mau gantung pacarnya Kak Luhan kek, mau ngapain juga, silahkan! Baekki nggak larang, sumpah. Tapi jangan pakek acara ambil boneka Baekki dong."

"Oh Baekhyun Pendek! Sekarang cepat ambil bonekanya! Ini perintah! Entar kakak beliin yg lebih besar buat kamu."

"Oooooh... dari tadi kek ngomongnya, Siiipp... bentar ya kak!"

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun memberikan boneka pemberian Luhan pada Sehun dengan iming-iming akan dibelikan boneka pengganti yang ukurannya lebih besar dan pastinya lebih mahal, Sehun langsung bergegas ke Balkon kamar nya, memanjat dinding pembatas dan tanpa permisi lagi nyelonong masuk ke kamar Luhan yg pintunya terbuka lebar. Luhan yg lagi asyik duduk sambil membaca novel yg dibelikan kris sebagai oleh-oleh nampak terbelalak saat melihat Sehun.

"Eh, mau ngapain kamu, maling? Nggak bisa lewat pintu depan ya?" ujar Luhan terbelalak saking kagetnya.

"Jangan harap aku mau nerima boneka pemberian pacar kamu," ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan boneka beruang yg besarnya mencapai pinggang Sehun.

"Eh, siapa juga yg ngasih boneka itu buat kamu, jangan ke GR-an deh, aku ngasih boneka itu ke Baekhyun bukan ke kamu,"

"Baekhyun itu adikku, jadi aku punya hak buat ngatur apa yg boleh dan nggak boleh buat dia! Kamu fikir aku nggak sanggup beliin dia boneka kayak gitu," ujar Sehun yg langsung melangkah pergi, memanjat dinding pembatas untuk kembali kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan melihat tinggah Sehun.

Pagi ini Sehun bangun dengan banyak perencanaan di otak nya. Untuk itu, Sehun yg biasanya paling malas mandi pagi-pagi , hari ini tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Sehabis mandi dan wangi, Sehun segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Emang, dari semalam si Sehun sudah wanti-wanti Bi Jung buat bangun pagi-pagi dan nyiapin makanan pagi-pagi, khusus buat pagi ini.

Tepat pukul jam setengah 7 pagi, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pagar tetangganya. Lima menit berlalu, Luhan juga tidak muncul dipintu. Meskipun angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah tampannya, Sehun tetap keukeuh menunggu kemunculan Luhan dari balik pintu rumahnya.

Dan bayangkan betapa kecewanya dia saat melihat Luhan keluar dengan Kris, ibarat daun, hati Sehun sudah berguguran. Apalagi saat Luhan masuk kedalam mobil Kris tanpa sedikitpun melihat wajah TAMPANNYA SEDIKITPUN.

"Eh Luhan, pakai perasaan dikit dong, aku udah nungguin kamu dari pagi nih!" ujar Sehun yg awalnya ingin bersifat ramah pagi ini, tetapi kekesalannya sudah menyelimuti perasaannya. Luhan membuka kaca mobil sedan berwarna silver sambil menegeluarkan kepalanya.

"Maksud kamu apa?"

"Maksud aku, kamu tu seharusnya ngehargai perasaan aku yg udah rela bangun pagi nungguin kamu buat pergi sekolah bareng," ujar Sehun keras-keras, berusaha mengalahkan suara mobil Kris yg sedang di starter.

"O-YA, makasih buat perjuangan kamu, tapi aku nya pergi sama Kris Ge," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul.

Melihat mobil Kris yg dari tadi di starter nggak hidup-hidup, Sehun nyari kesempatan untuk mempermalukan Kris di depan Luhan.

"Eh, ulat bulu, tuh mobil kalau udah rongsokan ya tetap aja rongsokan, buat apa di starter melulu," ujar Sehun tertawa senang.

"Itu mobil appa gue tau," Luhan menanggapi Sehun dengan nada jengkel.

"Mampus gue, kenapa gue nggak nyadar kalau itu adalah mobil nya ayah mertua," panik Sehun dalam hati.

"Uups, sorry, maksud aku, pacar kamu yg nggak bisa ngidupin mobil, by the way gimana kalau kamu nebeng mobil aku aja?" ujar Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sorry, aku nggak berminat, rasanya aku nggak perlu ngorbanin kesenangan aku Cuma buat ngebalas kebaikan hati kamu yg udah rela nungguin aku dari tadi pagi." Ujar Luhan. Tiba-tiba aja dia jadi judes sama Sehun gara-gara ingat dengan perlakuan Sehun yg dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar nya kemarin.

"Lu, udah hidup nih," panggil Kris seolah memantapkan penolakan Luhan. Sehun merasa sangat kesal dengan tingkah Luhan. Kesenangan? Maksudnya, dia senang Cuma karna diantar Kris kesekolah?

.

.

.

Pukul 7 kurang 5 menit, baik Luhan maupun Sehun sudah tiba di sekolah. Kai tampak menghampiri Sehun yg sudah duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang dan hening.

"Gimana Hun, ada kemajuan? Gue harap kita hari ini bisa ngumpul dan nyusun rencana kita buat bikin Luhan putus sama cowoknya,"

Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kai.\

"Hun, Sehun. Lo ngelamun ya?" ujar Kai sambil menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Oh, sorry Kai, gue lagi mikirin Luhan nih."

"Apa, apa lo bilang barusan?" tanya Kai kaget.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Chayeol yg baru bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Chan, kalau lo dari tadi disini pasti lo nggak bakalan percaya. Seorang Sehun mikirin cewek sampai dibawa melamun, harus dijadiin keajaiban dunia nih! Hahaha " Kai tertawa keras.

"Beneran nih?" ujar Chanyeol yg udah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Udah ah, ada yg mau gue omongin nig. Tau nggak? Ternyata gue baru tau kalau cowok nya si Luhan tinggal satu rumah dengan Luhan! Coba bayangin!"

"Cieee... Sehun cemburu nih," goda Kai sambil tertawa.

"No way" ujar Sehun

"Cieee... jealous... jealous.." seru Kai dan Chanyeol kompak.

"Udah gue bilang enggak, kalian ini kenapa sih?" ujar Sehun sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya.

"Hun, lo mau kemana? Jangan marah dong, gue sama Chanyeol Cuma bercanda," Seru Kai dan Chanyeol menyusul Sehun dari belakang sambil tertawa

.

.

.

TBC

word : 7.228


End file.
